


WMD: Weapons of Musical Destruction

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 - Fandom
Genre: Community: sd_ldws, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's musical tastes prove to be more than just bad. They are downright destructive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WMD: Weapons of Musical Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. **  
> ** **Author's Note:** I wrote this for the first week of a drabble writing contest over on Live Journal. The prompt was engine trouble and the genre was crack. In order to adequately prepare myself I bought "Sexy Eyes" on iTunes and listened to it on endless repeat the entire time it took me to write the fic. Let's just say I sympathize with Danny. Very much.

Danny glanced away from the road as Steve rummaged around in his weapon bag.

"What are you looking for?" He asked suspiciously, watching out of the corner of his eye as Steve threw a knife, a machete, and two handguns into the back seat.

"Found it!" Steve exclaimed pulling out a CD triumphantly and putting it into the stereo.

"Oh no you don't!" Danny exclaimed as Steve fiddled with the buttons. "The driver gets to pick the music."

"But I bought it special order." Steve said proudly as "Sexy Eyes" blared through the car in full stereo.

Danny didn't have time to protest, because as the first words blasted over the speakers there was a loud bang and the car stuttered to a stop, smoke billowing.

"This is your fault." Danny yelled, throwing open the door and bending to examine the green fluid leaking onto the pavement.

"How is it my fault?" Steve asked, joining Danny. "It's your car."

"And your crappy music just broke it!" Danny exclaimed gesturing wildly. "It wasn't enough for you to torture me! You had to blow up my car too!"

"Music can't blow up a car." Steve stated calmly.

"My car was fine, then you put on that nightmare you call music and it exploded. Ergo it was the music's fault!" Danny yelled. "From now on it is Springsteen or nothing."

"I wouldn't bet on that." Steve said with a grin.

"Oh?" Danny asked dangerously. "Why?"

"Because it looks like we're going to be taking my truck for a while, which means we can listen to the entire Best of Dr. Hook and the Medicine Show." Steve said as he retrieved the CD from the car.

"I'm going back to Jersey." Danny muttered, pulling out his phone to call Chin.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] WMD: Weapons of Musical Destruction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/446957) by [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie)




End file.
